an unusual meeting
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is a single dad and he meets a lovely lady on the street
1. night

Chandler's best friend Joey begged him for the last year to go on a date.

"You never go out since you lost Melissa." Joey said one morning while drinking coffee with Chandler. It seemed like the millionth time Joey told him this.

Chandler sighed and set his cup down. "I appreciate your concern but I am far too busy with work and Sadie." Chandler smiled with the thought of his three year old daughter. She had her mother's personality but looked like him.

"But just think it over." Joey begged.

"Fine but right now I need to get to work. Can you stay here until nine? That's when Kelly will get here." Kelly was Sadie's babysitter and had been since Sadie was just a baby.

"Sure." Joey said.

"Thanks man. She's still asleep." Chandler put his cup in the sink and headed to work.

When Chandler got off it was already dark. He wanted to hurry home before Sadie went to bed at eight. He looked at his watch. Oh no it's already 10 he said to himself. He didn't realize how late he worked.

He decided to stop at Central Perk to get Sadie her favorite muffin for breakfast the following morning. After he paid for the muffin and left he saw something unusual. He ran up to a woman getting mugged. As he approached the men ran away. He looked down at the woman sitting on the ground and felt bad for her. Her clothes were ripped and she had a busted lip. He offered her help to stand up and she accepted his offer.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Let me drive you home."

She smiled at him. "Well actually my boyfriend and I just broke up and he kicked me out."

That's when Chandler noticed the small suitcase she had. "I'm Chandler." He said.

"Nice to meet you Chandler. I'm Monica." She told him.

"So Monica do you have some place to go tonight?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I was just going to get a hotel or something." She told him.

"Well it's too late for a pretty woman like you to be walking around the city so if you want you can come to my house. I even have a spare bedroom." He told her.

She thought about it a moment before answering. "Ok." She finally said. For some reason she felt safe with him.

They quietly drove to his house. They went in and he paid Kelly and thanked her for watching Sadie.

"You have a daughter?" Monica asked.

"Yes. She's three."

Of course this guy is married. He's so nice she thought.

"Yeah it's just the two of us." He said.

She was relieved to hear that.

Before she could ask anything else he showed her to her room. "If you need anything I am just across the hall."

She smiled. "Ok thank you."

He closed the door then checked on Sadie before going to his own room.


	2. moving on

Monica woke the following morning smelling pancakes. It was her favorite breakfast. She came down stairs and into the kitchen where Chandler was.

He turned around when he heard someone coming and smiled. "Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." She said, After a short pause she spoke again. "I'll be out of here soon don't worry."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Take as long as you need. Let me see your lip." It was still busted up from last night. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little." She said.

Just then they were interrupted by Sadie coming in the kitchen. "Hi daddy." Sadie ran and jumped in her father's arms.

"Hey baby." He kissed Sadie on the cheek before putting her back down. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. Sadie this is Monica." He said as he helped her sit in a chair by the counter.

She looked at Monica shyly. "Hi Monica."

Monica smiled at the small girl. "Hi Sadie."

"Do you live here now?" Sadie asked as Chandler handed her the muffin he bought her the night before.

"Uh she's going to stay here for a little ?"

"Ok daddy."

After breakfast Chandler Monica sat in the living room and talked.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here." She told him.

"It's no problem." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked setting her cup of coffee on the table.

"Sure. What is it?" He said. This was the first woman he was interested in since his wife.

"I know we hardly know each other but what happened to Sadie's mom? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said.

He sighed. He hated talking about it but knew he should tell her. "Well."

Just then Sadie came running in. "Daddy uncle Joey is here. I see him through the window." Sadie loved Joey.

Chandler smiled. "I'll be back." Chandler patted her leg then went to let Joey in.

"I think I found a girl for you." Joey said.

"I actually want you to meet someone who is staying here for a little while. Her boyfriend kicked her out." He took Joey into the living room and introduced them.

"Chandler do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked.

"Go ahead." He said pointing to the bathroom.

"Dude she's hot." Joey said. "Have you made a move on her yet?"

Chandler sighed. "No I don't know how to ask her out. Melissa was my first girlfriend then I married her so it's been a while since I've done this."

"Don't worry I'll help you out." Joey patted his back.

Chandler nodded his head. He was so nervous. He didn't know how she would react and he hadn't been on a date in so long. He knew he wanted to do this though.


	3. apartment

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a friend visiting from out of town. She's gone now so I can start updating regularly.**

Chandler knew what he had to do. He was just going to ask her out. After all she was beautiful.

After Joey went home he sat down with Sadie to watch a movie. After the movie was over he decided it was a good time to ask Monica out.

"Sadie honey why don't you go play with your toys in your room?" He asked Sadie as he held her close on his lap.

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok daddy."

He smiled at her. "Thank you princess." He helped her off his lap and she went to her room.

Chandler walked into the kitchen where Monica was making dinner. Chandler was never good at cooking. As a thank you for letting her stay there she agreed to do the cooking.

"Hey Mon." He said smiling at her.

She turned around to look at him. "Oh hi. There is something I wanted to tell you." She said as she set her glass of tea down on the counter.

He gave her a confused look. "What is it?" He asked.

She looked down at the ground before speaking. As she looked at him she never noticed how blue his eyes were.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here. I found an apartment. I would still like to be friends with you." She touched his arm.

He smiled at the fact she was touching him. He was a little upset. He liked her being there.

"That's great." Truthfully he didn't feel that way.


	4. asking out

Monica was in her room packing the last of her things. She enjoyed staying with chandler and Sadie but didn't want to be a bother to them.

Sadie was upset. She grew to really like Monica. She peaked her head around the corner of Monica's room.

"Can I come in?" She asked shyly.

Monica smiled at the little girl. "Of course you can." She sat on her bed and motioned for Sadie to come sit with her.

"I am going to miss you." Sadie said as she hugged Monica tight.

"I'm going to see you honey." Monica told her.

Sadie looked up at her and smiled. "Do you meant it?"

"I sure do." Monica finished packing then said her good bye's . Chandler helped her move everything to her new apartment which wasn't far away at all.

A week had gone by since Monica moved out. Chandler hated that he never got to tell her how he felt.

Chandler was walking home from work one evening and decided to stop by Monica's place on his way home. After getting up the nerve he made his way to her apartment.

"Hey sorry to just show up but there is something I have been meaning to ask you." He said.

She smiled and let him in. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes…ever since I first saw you I can't stop thinking about you and it was very hard to not kiss you when you were staying with me in my house. I guess what I am trying to ask you is , Monica would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" It felt good for him to finally ask.

She was shocked. At the same thing she couldn't be happier that he had asked her out. She found him to be very cute.

She simply looked at him and smiled. "I would love to." She said.

"Tomorrow night ok?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good I will pick you up at 8." He got up to leave after kissing her on the cheek.

After closing the door behind him she smiled to herself.

She couldn't believe she was going out with Chandler.


	5. happy ever after

**Thank you everyone once again for your reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. This is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

Months and months went by. Ten months actually. Chandler and Monica were getting along great. Sadie loved the idea of her dad and Monica dating.

One evening Monica was over cooking dinner.

"It smells yummy Monica." Sadie said.

"Thank you baby." Monica bent down and kissed Sadie on the head.

After dinner Chandler helped Monica do the dishes while Sadie played in her room.

He gave Sadie a bath and tucked her into bed just like he did every night. Monica stood on the back porch looking at the stars. After Sadie was sound asleep , he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Dinner was great." He said as his lips were still pressed against her neck.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He took her hand and led her into the living room where he had candles lit every where.

She looked around. "What is all this for?" She asked.

As they sat down together he began to talk. "Monica I have had an amazing time with you. I love how great you are with Sadie. You make me so happy. For years I thought happiness like this only happened in story books and on those romance movies you like watching so much."

They both let out a little laugh and then he took both of her hands into his and got down on one knee.

Monica started crying before Chandler spoke again. She knew what he was going to ask her.

"Monica Elizabeth Gellar will you do the honor of becoming my beautiful bride?" He asked.

Monica was speechless. She knew what she wanted to say though. She just didn't know how to say it in a perfect way.

"Yes." She said.

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Then they shared a long and beautiful kiss.


End file.
